Pickaback Me Until My Death Arrived
by akemimatsushina
Summary: Gendong aku seperti pada saat hari pernikahan kita, hingga ajalku menjemputku!


**"Pickaback Me Until My Death Arrived"**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**SasuHina X SasuSaku  
Catatan****: AU, rated T – M, (miss) typo,******** OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, dll.**

**All Sasuke POV  
**

Pada malam itu ketika aku, Uchiha Sasuke pria berumur 30 tahun, kembali ke rumah sehabis pulang bekerja, aku melihat istriku, Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang menghidangkan makan malam untukku. Sambil memegang tangannya aku berkata, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hinata." Istriku lalu duduk di sampingku sambil menemaniku menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba aku tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan ini dari mana. Kata-kata yang ingin aku ungkapkan rasanya berat sekali untuk keluar dari mulutku.

Tetapi aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua, sebuah perceraian di antara kami, karena itu aku memberanikan diriku. Setelah aku berbicara padanya tentang perceraian yang aku inginkan, dia masih tampak tenang, nampaknya dia tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pembicaraanku ini, dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku dengan tenang, "Mengapa? Mengapa kau ingin kita bercerai, Sasuke-kun?" Aku menolak menjawabnya, ini membuatnya sungguh marah kepadaku, entah kenapa. Dan malam itu kami memang masih tidur diranjang yang sama tetapi tidak saling bertegur sapa. Dia tidur membelakangiku namun aku tau dia terus menangis dan menangis. Aku tahu bahwa dia menginginkan alasan di balik keinginanku untuk menceraikannya.

Dengan sebuah rasa bersalah yang dalam, aku membuat sebuah pernyataan persetujuan untuk bercerai dan dia dapat memiliki rumah kami, mobil, dan 30% dari keuntungan perusahaan kami. Dia sungguh marah dan merobek kertas pernyataan persetujuan itu. Wanita yang telah menghabiskan 10 tahun hidupnya bersamaku itu telah menjadi orang yang asing di hatiku. Aku minta maaf kepadanya karena dia telah membuang waktunya 10 tahun bersamaku, untuk semua usaha dan energi yang diberikan kepadaku, tapi aku tidak dapat menarik kembali apa yang telah kukatakan kepada Sakura, wanita simpananku, bahwa aku sungguh mencintainya. Istriku menangis lagi. Bagiku tangisannya sekarang tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukku. Keinginanku untuk bercerai sudah terlalu bulat.

Hari berikutnya, ketika aku kembali ke rumah sedikit larut, kutemukan calon mantan istriku itu sedang serius menulis sesuatu di atas meja di ruang kamar tidur kami. Aku tidak makan malam tapi langsung beranjak pergi tertidur karena ngantuk yang tak tertahankan akibat rasa capai sesudah seharian bertemu dengan Sakura. Ketika aku tak sengaja terbangun, kulihat dia masih duduk di samping meja itu sambil melanjutkan tulisannya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali meneruskan tidurku.

Pagi harinya, dia menyerahkan syarat-syarat perceraian yang telah ditulisnya sejak semalam kepadaku. Dia tidak menginginkan sesuatupun dariku, tetapi dia hanya membutuhkan waktu sebulan sebelum perceraian. Dia memintaku dalam sebulan itu, kami berdua harus berjuang untuk hidup normal layaknya suami istri. Alasannya sangat sederhana. Putra kami akan menjalani ujian dalam bulan itu sehingga dia tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan rencana perceraian kami. Selain itu, dia juga meminta agar aku harus menggendongnya sambil mengenang kembali saat pesta pernikahan kami. Dia memintaku untuk menggendongnya selama sebulan itu dari kamar tidur sampai muka depan pintu setiap paginya.

Aku pikir dia sudah gila dan stress akibat perceraian ini. Akan tetapi, biarlah kucoba untuk membuat hari-hari terakhir kami menjadi indah demi perceraian yang kuinginkan, dan akhirnya aku pun menyetujui syarat-syarat yang dia berikan. Aku menceritakan kepada Sakura tentang hal itu. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Terserah saja apa yang menjadi tuntutannya tapi yang pasti dia akan menghadapi perceraian yang telah kita rencanakan," kata Sakura.

Ada rasa kaku saat menggendongnya untuk pertama kali, karena kami memang tak pernah lagi melakukan hubungan suami istri belakangan ini. Putra kami melihatnya dan bertepuk tangan di belakang kami. "Wow, papa sedang menggendong mama." Sambil memelukku dengan erat, istriku berkata, "Jangan beritahukan perceraian ini kepada putra kita." Aku menurunkannya di depan pintu. Dia lalu pergi ke depan rumah untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat kerjanya, sedangkan aku mengendarai mobil sendirian ke kantorku.

Pada hari kedua, kami berdua melakukannya dengan lebih mudah. Dia merapat melekat erat di dadaku. Aku dapat mencium dan merasakan keharuman tubuhnya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak memperhatikan wanita ini dengan seksama untuk waktu yang agak lama. Aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak muda seperti dulu lagi, ada bintik-bintik kecil di wajahnya, rambutnya pun sudah mulai beruban. Namun entah kenapa, hal itu membuatku mengingat bagaimana pernikahan kami dulu.

Pada hari keempat, ketika aku menggendongnya, aku mulai merasakan kedekatan. Inilah wanita yang telah memberi dan mengorbankan 10 tahun kehidupannya untukku. Pada hari keenam dan ketujuh, aku mulai menyadari bahwa kedekatan kami sebagai suami istri mulai tumbuh kembali di hatiku. Aku tentu tidak mengatakan perasaan ini kepada Sakura.

Suatu hari, aku memperhatikan dia sedang memilih pakaian yang hendak dia kenakan. Dia mencoba beberapa darinya tapi tidak menemukan satu pun yang cocok untuknya. Dia sedikit mengeluh, "Semua pakaianku terasa terlalu besar untuk tubuhku yang sekarang." Aku mulai menyadari bahwa dia semakin kurus dan itulah sebabnya kenapa aku dapat dengan mudah menggendongnya. Aku menyadari bahwa dia telah memendam banyak luka dan kepahitan hidup di hatinya. Aku lalu mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba putra kami muncul dan berkata,"Papa, sekarang saatnya untuk papa menggendong dan membawa mama." Bagi putraku, melihatku menggendong dan membawa mamanya menjadi peristiwa yang penting dalam hidupnya. Istriku mendekati putra kami dan memeluk erat tubuhnya penuh keharuan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari peristiwa yang bisa mempengaruhi dan mengubah keputusanku untuk bercerai.

Aku lalu mengangkatnya dengan kedua tanganku, berjalan dari kamar tidur kami, melalui ruang santai sampai ke pintu depan. Tangannya Hinata melingkar erat di leherku dengan lembut dan sangat romantis layaknya suami istri yang harmonis. Aku pun balas memeluk erat tubuhnya, seperti momen hari pernikahan kami 10 tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan membuatku ringan untuk menggendongnya membuatku sangat sedih.

Pada hari terakhir, aku menggendongnya dengan kedua lenganku. Aku susah bergerak meski cuma selangkah ke depan. Putra kami telah pergi ke sekolah. Aku memeluknya erat sambil berkata, "Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan, bahwa selama ini hidup pernikahan kita telah kehilangan keintiman satu dengan yang lain."

Aku mengendarai sendiri kendaraan ke kantorku, mampir ke apartemen Sakura. Melompat keluar dari mobilku tanpa mengunci pintunya. Begitu cepatnya karena aku takut jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang membuatku mengubah pikiranku. Aku naik ke lantai atas. Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan aku langsung mantap berkata padanya. "Maaf Sakura, aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak ingin menceraikan istriku."

Sakura memandangku penuh tanda tanya bercampur keheranan dan kemudian menyentuh dahiku dengan jarinya. Aku mengelak dan berkata, "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak akan menceraikan Hinata. Hidup perkawinanku terasa membosankan karena dia dan aku tidak memaknai setiap momen kehidupan kami, bukan karena kami tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sekarang aku menyadari sejak aku menggendongnya sebagai syaratnya itu, aku ingin terus menggendongnya sampai hari kematian kami."

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar jawabanku. Dia menampar pipiku dan kemudian membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku menuruni tangga dan mengendarai mobilku pergi menjauhi apartemennya. Aku singgah di sebuah toko bunga di sepanjang jalan itu, aku memesan bunga untuk Hinata. Gadis penjual bunga bertanya apa yang harus kutulis di kartunya. Aku tersenyum dan menulis, "Aku akan menggendongmu setiap pagi sampai kematian menjemput kita."

Petang hari ketika aku tiba di rumah sepulang bekerja, dengan bunga di tanganku, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahku. Aku berlari hanya untuk bertemu dengan istriku dan menyerahkan bunga itu sambil merangkulnya untuk mengajaknya memulai sesuatu yang baru dari nol dalam perkawinan kami.

Aku menemukannya sedang tertidur dikamar kami. Dia kelihatan sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

Aku menghampirinya untuk membangunkannya, aku tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengannya mengenai rencana kehidupan perkawinan kami untuk kedepannya. Ku guncangkan bahunya dengan sangat lembut takut-takut membuatnya kesakitan, tetapi dia tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kuguncangkan lagi bahunya dengan sedikit agak keras, tetapi dia tetap diam. Kulihat muka Hinata sangat pucat, aku terbelalak melihatnya. Buru-buru kurasakan hembusan nafasnya, ternyata sudah tidak ada, dan kurasakan denyut jantung dan nadinya juga sudah tidak bergerak. Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Mengapa harus sekarang?! Apakah ini pembalasan untukku?! Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.. istriku telah meninggal di atas tempat tidur yang telah kami tempati bersama 10 tahun pernikahan kami.

Dan aku baru tahu kalau istriku, Hinata, selama ini berjuang melawan kanker ganas yang telah menyerangnya berbulan-bulan tanpa sepengetahuanku karena kesibukanku menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Sakura. Hinata tahu bahwa dia akan meninggal dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Meskipun begitu, dia ingin menyelamatkanku dari pandangan negatif yang mungkin lahir dari putra kami karena aku menginginkan perceraian, karena reaksi kebodohanku sebagai seorang suami dan ayah, untuk menceraikan wanita yang telah berkorban selama sepuluh tahun yang mempertahankan pernikahan kami dan demi putra kami.

.

.

.

Betapa berharganya sebuah pernikahan saat kita bisa melihat atau mengingat apa yang membuatnya berharga. Ingat ketika dulu perjuangan yang harus dilakukan, ingat tentang kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi di antara kalian, ingat juga tentang janji pernikahan yang telah dikatakan. Semuanya itu harusnya hanya berakhir saat maut memisahkan.

.

Sekecil apapun dari peristiwa atau hal dalam hidup sangat mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Itu bukan tergantung pada uang di bank, mobil atau kekayaan apapun namanya. Semuanya ini bisa menciptakan peluang untuk menggapai kebahagiaan tapi sangat pasti bahwa mereka tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu dari diri mereka sendiri. Suami-istrilah yang harus saling memberi demi kebahagiaan itu.

Karena itu, selalu dan selamanya jadilah teman bagi pasanganmu dan buatlah hal-hal yang kecil untuknya yang dapat membangun dan memperkuat hubungan dan keakraban di dalam hidup perkawinanmu. Milikilah sebuah perkawinan yang bahagia. Kamu pasti bisa mendapatkannya.

**END**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita singkat yang aku baca, maaf bila ada kesamaan ide cerita dan saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak cerita orang. Sekian dan terimakasih:))  
**


End file.
